Talk:Shadow Clone Technique
Tsunade Doesn't Tsunade use this technique as well (only in the anime)? Look at this video at 0:07 TheMissUzumaki (talk) :I don't know if the omake is counted as an anime-only or it's just like the openings or endings. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 20:46, October 16, 2013 (UTC) And plus even if they are we don't know their necessarily shadow clones, they could be llightning for all we know since she is a presumed lightning type --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 20:49, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't recall us ever considering omake canon. Omnibender - Talk - 22:09, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, If we did add it, it would have to be noted that it was only in an omake, and it is unknown what kind of clone this is. It is only known that is not a standard bunshin as she was able to physically touch objects. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 01:56, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Splitting the Soul? Consider this: Shiki Fujin "performs the sealing by dragging the target's soul into the user whose stomach is branded with the seal's mark. However, the sealing is double-edged as the user's soul is devoured by the Shinigami along with the target's, both souls trapped for all eternity within the fiend's stomach." Now, Hiruzen was able to seal Shodaime and Nidaime using Kagebunshin, with himself attempting to seal Orochimaru, each by letting the Shinigami's arm rip out the souls from both the Shadow Clone and the target he was holding on to. In Manga Ch.124 p.6 the Shinigami can clearly be seen holding two pairs of souls, each consisting of one of the hokages and hiruzen's clones souls mingling together. Doesn't this imply that when creating Kagebunshin, the very soul is split up among the clones together with chakra? (This could also explain why experience/memory gained by a clone returns to the original, as his soul reunites). I'm not sure if this is appropriate mentioning in Trivia, just a logical thought.--Kiyuna (talk) 10:52, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed. Also, since the clones transmit epxerience, they should transmit the memory of the pain they felt, thus hurting the user every time his clones vanish from an attack or so. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:57, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Shadow Clone Jutsu, better than Shadow Shuriken Jutsu in rank? I was wondering something, they say that its harder to clone a weapon than a human being. (or something like that) That's why the "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu" Is A-rank and "Shadow Clone Jutsu" is B-rank, right? But many times, when Naruto clones himself, you see his shadow clones draw a weapon, like a kunai. I don't think that makes sense. Throw some money in your pocket and POOF double it :P can someone please explain or something. Because how it is now, the "Shadow Clone Jutsu" should be higher in rank than the shuriken one. ZingoStar (talk) 07:11, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Tiger Seal in the Manga In Chapter 77, Naruto created Shadow Clones with the Tiger Seal. In the trivia section there is only about the Anime, don't we need to add this as well.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 21:09, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :Right. It should be mentioned in the infobox by the way--Elveonora (talk) 21:14, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Users There seems to be rather a lot of people listed here as users, who never used this technique and just happened to use Clone Technique or Body Replacement Technique instead. I don't even recall Jiraiya making use of a technique like this either, yet he seems to be listed. Can someone confirm where people used this technique? People like Deidara were not shown using this in the anime/manga, unless it's Novel or Movie. --''Saju '' 10:24, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I'm not too sure how parent techniques were determined in the first place, but I'll start here. Orochimaru & Deidara are users of this technique on the basis that Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique & Suicide Bombing Clone respectively for each of these characters are both derived from Shadow Clone Technique. In other words, you can't use the derived techs without knowing the parent tech technique in some cases. It isn't uniform. As for Jiraiya, I don't recall him ever using it in the manga, but he did in the anime....episode #153. It should probably have the anime only tag, but I'm not sure.--Mina talk | 10:49, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Where was it stated that "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique" means you need to have known Shadow Clone Technique? If there's a chapter/episode/db ref that confirms this, would be good to know. o.O ::I'll need to check that episode, but pretty sure he never used this technique. But I'll check for sake of ensuring things. --''Saju '' 10:53, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I have no idea where that was stated. Maybe it's that, how could you create shadow clones of shiruken without knowing how to create shadow clones? It's also possible that previous databooks confirmed this. I really don't know, all I do know is that Shadow Clone Technique was listed as the parent tech, and that's how we've been handling it.--Mina talk | 10:59, June 25, 2015 (UTC)